Code Lyoko Duel Monsters
by DSX62415
Summary: Enter a new world of professional Duel Monsters with the Lyoko Warriors as they duel their way to the top of the world! Rated t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko Duel Monsters

Episode 0: Just the Basics of This Story.

Hey, everybody. DSX62415 here, with a brand new crossover series for your enjoyment. Now I know that I wasn't able to upload Total Drama Summonride Episode 0 when I said I was going to be able to, and I hope that this will help make up for it. So, here's the rundown: this story takes place roughly about 3 months after the events of episode 95 of Code Lyoko: "Souveniers" in an alternate timeline where the events of the spin off series "Evolution" don't happen (elements and characters from it will be borrowed at some point). In this timeline, the game of Duel Monsters is the hot topic of the world, with almost everyone at Kadic Academy playing the game trying to become the best in the world, just like current in universe world champion: "The Duelist". This story will be using the character outfits from seasons 2 and 3 of the show, the technology from "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", and all card types, including the "Pendulum Summon" mechanic using cards introduced in "Arc V". Before I get to the duel disk designs and deck types of our main characters, I just want to point out that I own absoulutely NOTHING regarding any source material, save for original cards and characters used in this story. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

That being said, let's move on to what I mentioned earlier with those duel disk and deck motifs for our main six warriors, shall we?

First off, we have Aelita who uses a pink tablet style D-Pad with the standard disk port that has green monster and pendulum scale zones and a white framed Duel Gazer bearing a green lense sporting a yellow angel feather themed rim. Her deck type at the start of this story relies on the "Vylon" archetype, but will change as the story goes along.

Next we have Jeremie who has as a blue tablet style D-Pad with a standard disk port sporting sky blue monster and pendulum scale zones. His Duel Gazer is kinda unique from all the others due to it being built into his glasses, sporting a white rim and a green lense. His deck is all about machine type monsters.

Yumi has a circular yellow-green D-Pad with a yellow angular disk port that sports sky blue monster and pendulum scale zones and a black and white frame Duel Gazer with a green lense. Her deck revolves around female monsters as a show of girl monster being able to deal as much damage as male ones.

Funny man of the group Odd has an oval shaped violet D-Pad with a standard disk port that bears sky blue monster and pendulum scale zones (yeah, that color is pretty much factory standard for all disk ports in this universe) and a red framed Duel Gazer with a yellow lense that sports a claw motif. His deck revolves around all sorts of beast monsters ranging from the aquatic to the inhabitants of the skies above.

Next we have Ulrich, who has a pretty cool D-Pad if I do say so myself. Why is is so cool? How about the fact that it's shaped like a Ninjaken sword with the disk port appearing like the handle of the blade with green monster and pendulum scale zones to break up the monotomy of the black, which is also broken by the blue lense of his black and silver framed Duel Gazer. He uses a "Six Samurai" and "Armor Ninja" themed deck.

And last but not least, we have William who's orange D-Pad and disk port may just rival Ulrich's in terms of coolness due to the fact that it bears a theme relating to "Exodia the Forbiden One" with sky blue monster and pendulum scale zones and a red and blue framed duel gazer with an orange lense. His deck is the most varied of the group, ranging on the use of a beat down style of play that not only implements the "Magnet Warrior" monsters, but has the chance to pull an instant victory, thanks to William holding on to all 5 pieces of "Exodia".

I'll make up duel disks, gazers, and deck types for other characters as the story goes along, but until then I hope that this will tide you over while I try and work on rewriting SummonRide Episode 0. As always thank you for reading, please don't forget to read, review(you know how much I love reading them), favorite and follow. Also check out my other active story: "Total Drama Build Fighters" when you have the time, there's a lot of awesome action that's gonna go down in future episodes that you just have to read to believe, and as always, DSX62415, out.


	2. Start Up

**Code Lyoko Duel Monsters**

 **Episode 1: Start Up.**

 _(Opening Theme: "Legend Is Born" by Kazuki Kato)_

The episode opens overlooking a boarding school in Sceaux, France in the middle of a sunny Saturday afternoon. We zoom in on two students playing what appears to be a trading card game using special wrist mounted devices that were somehow making the creatures on the cards real. Playing on one side was a Caucasian 14 year old male with spiky blonde hair that somehow had a violet patch in the center of the front area with brown eyes with his left eye covered by a monocular eyepiece similar to the Scouters of Dragon Ball Z fame. He was wearing a violet tee shirt with red lining around the sleeve ends and collar alongside tan cargo pants and white shoes with red soles. He was also carrying a violet oval shaped tablet device on his wrist that had a set area of the same color for cards that had light blue lighting. He currently had one large card in front of him in face down position while a panel read "LP: 1200" to his right. His name was Odd Della Robia.

Odd Della Robia: Alright, my turn. I draw!

Odd drew a card from his deck that was placed in the specified spot on the tablet device and placed it into his empty left hand.

 _Odd's Thoughts: Hmmm, it's not much, but judging on what I can do with this, I might just have a chance to turn it around and win this._

Odd: I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn. Your move, Ulrich.

After a sideways face down card materialized in front of him, Odd called out to his opponent directly facing him who was a tall tanned Caucasian male with scruffy dark brown hair and matching eyes sporting the same equipment as his friend, just styled differently. He was also wearing a tan jacket over a dark blue shirt with green cargo pants and black shoes with white soles. His side of the battlefield housed two face down cards similar to the one behind his opponent's sideways facing card while in front of them was a samurai warrior dressed in black and grey robes under violet armor in certain areas armed with a Katana sword that bore a black blade. This was Ulrich Stern, one of Odd's closest friends and a fellow duelist.

Ulrich Stern: Right, I draw!

Ulrich then drew a card from his deck and placed it into his hand which now contained three cards.

 _Ulrich's Thoughts: "Six Samurai Zanji", perfect. With "Six Samurai Irou" on the field, I can use its special ability to destroy Odd's face down monster without worrying. However, I may need to get rid that other face down spell or trap he has, and I have just the card on my side of the field to do it._

Ulrich: First I'll activate one of my face down cards: "Dust Tornado" to get rid of your face down spell or trap card!

A swift tornado appeared under Odd's face down spell/trap card and revealed it to be the trap "Magic Cylinder" before it shattered into pixels.

Ulrich: Now I summon "The Six Samurai, Zanji" in attack mode!

A more traditionally armored samurai armed with a Naginata that bore a shining yellow blade of light joined the monster that was already on Ulrich's side of the field along with a panel that read "LV: 4. ATK: 1800".

Ulrich: Now I'll have "Irou" attack your face down monster. And since I have another "Six Samurai" monster on the field with a different name, your monster is automatically destroyed without having its special ability activated!

The Katana wielding samurai slashed down on the face down sideways facing card, cutting it in half before revealing a moderately sized koala bear as it shattered into pixels (it's "Des Koala").

Ulrich: And now I'll have "Zanji" attack you directly for the win!

It was then that the Naginata brandishing samurai made a final slashing motion towards Odd as his life points went from 1200 to 0 instantly while a panel signaled that Ulrich was the winner while the environment returned to its real world counterpart and not one of augmented/ virtual reality. We then see a small group of kids make their way to each player. Among them was a 13 year old Caucasian male with a pale complexion sporting blonde hair and blue eyes covered by oval framed glasses with a special device attached to the right lenses wearing a dark blue sweater with tan cargo shorts alongside brown loafers and white socks. To his left was a tall Asian female with neck length black hair and matching eyes wearing a black long sleeve shirt that slightly exposed her midriff with black jeans and dark blue flats. To his right was a Caucasian female with unusually pink hair and black eyes wearing a long sleeved light pink hooded sweatshirt with two pull strings under a dark pink jumper dress with pink knee high boots. Their names were respectively Jeremie Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Schaeffer, although most people know her as Aelita Stones and together these five friends had spent the last 2 years fighting an intelligent artificial intelligence bent on world domination by the name of X.A.N.A inside of a virtual world named Lyoko that they had somehow managed to keep secret from all but a few individuals. When all was said and done and the AI defeated, the five friends and a few individuals they had brought in later on had taken up the game of "Duel Monsters" which had spread across the school like wildfire. Surprisingly, everyone managed to get the hang of it rather quickly and became quite skilled when facing other students, save for Odd who could never win against any other member of their group.

Ulrich: That's 14 times in a row that I've beaten you, Odd.

Odd: Just wait 'til next time, I'll win for sure.

Yumi Ishiyama: You never win against any of us, Odd.

Jeremie Belpois: You've lost to me 6 times in the last week alone.

Aelita Shaeffer/Stones: Not to mention that Yumi and I both beat you 7 times each in that same week too.

Odd: Yeah, well all those times, you guys managed to stop all my good combos and beat me before i had the chance to pull 'em off. If given the chance, I bet I could even beat "The Duelist".

Ulrich: Yeah right. "The Duelist" is the world champion of "Duel Monsters" who only allows players he deems worthy to challenge him. Even if you ever got a chance, he would probably wipe the floor with you in seconds after bringing out his ace "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon".

Yumi: If he hasn't already turned your own attacks against you long enough with cards like "Magic Cylinder" and "Mirror Force".

Odd: Just you see, I could take him down in one shot.

Jeremie: Speaking of "The Duelist", is anyone gonna watch the championship rematch between him and Kenta "The Phoenix" Takahashi tonight in the Recreation hall?

Aelita: I was, I'm hoping to pick us some new strategies from the mid-card matches before the main event tonight.

Ulrich: Might as well, I've got nothing better to do anyway.

Odd: Count me in, I wanna see some serious action from the big title bout rematch.

Yumi: I probably will too at home. Hiroki loves the game, and is one of "The Duelist's" biggest fans. He even leads the local fan club here at Kadic.

Ulrich: I bet William will be there too.

Yumi: Remember, we all promised to be nicer to him after the whole "X.A.N.A incident".

Ulrich: Yeah yeah.

Later that night, a large group of students and staff had gathered in the school's Recreation hall around the television to view the duels to come, namely the world championship rematch between Kenta "The Phoenix" Takahashi and "The Duelist". Among the crowd was a 15 year old Caucasian male with neck length black hair and brown eyes wearing a black tee shirt with red striping around the collar, the sleeve ends and the bottom of the shirt with dark blue jeans plus black and white sneakers. This student went by the name of William Dunbar and like the five other major players in this story other than ones you haven't met yet, he was a part of the team that fought the rough AI known as X.A.N.A . He had joined the others later on in their fight, and quickly proved to be a great asset within the virtual world. Unfortunately, the menacing computer virus managed to get control over his mind and forced him to do battle against his friends until they had managed to free him from its control. He has since made peace with most of his former teammates, save for a few exceptions.

William Dunbar: Hey guys.

Aelita: Hello.

Odd: What's up, bro.

Ulrich just gave a cold stare.

William: Where's Yumi? I thought she was watching the duels with us.

Jeremie: She's at home watching with her brother. I'm sure you guys can talk about tonight's events in the morning.

William: Cool. So who do you guys think is gonna win the main event?

Odd: It has to be "The Duelist". No one can top his combos using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon".

Ulrich: Do keep in mind that Kenta almost won the first time using a combo of "Fire King High Avatar Garunix" and "Mage Power".

Aelita: Well, whoever comes out on top, we'll just have to wait for the main event to see.

So the Lyoko duelists and the rest of the watching students and faculty watched every duel of the mid-card until it was time for the main event as the scene shifts from a television screen to inside a packed Staples Center in Los Angeles, California.

Arena Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it is now time for the main event of the evening: a rematch for the world "Duel Monsters" championship! Introducing the challenger, hailing from Osaka, Japan, he is the "Flame of Fury": Kenta "The Phoenix" Takahashi!

The crowd was set with few cheers and mostly jeers as a 19 year old Asian male with jet black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a red firebird covered by a that was mostly red but for some reason or another bore a set of red, orange and white wings alongside blue shoulder blades and the colors of the propane heat spectrum ending in black down the sleeves showing off his black gloves. The same propane themed motif could be found on his pants leading to his black shoes. His dueling equipment came in the form of a red D-Pad with an orange feather themed disk slot with red card zones and a yellow firebird themed Duel Gazer with a light red lenses.

Arena Announcer: And introducing his opponent, from parts unknown, he is the reigning world "Duel Monsters" champion: "The Duelist"!

The crowd erupts into cheering as a mysterious male that appeared to be in his early 20's wearing a black shirt under a red coat with a white interior along with white pants and brown shoes. He also sported white gloves and a brown belt that housed a single edge sword inside of a scabbard hanging from his left. His dueling equipment consisted of an orange and red D-Pad with a silver collapsible disk slot with sky blue card zones. His Duel Gazer was basically the helmet that concealed his identity with a silver appearance with a red visor and red lights on each of the four points on each side of his head. It was then that the official referee came out to meet with the two.

Referee: Alright now, you two know the rules: 4000 life points to start, player 1 can't attack on their first turn, first to have their life points to zero or run out of cards to draw from their deck loses. Takahashi won the coin toss, so he goes first. Shake hands, play fair, and good luck to both of you.

Both players take their positions and ready themselves as the duel begins with both players having panels that read "LP: 4000" appear next to them.

Kenta "The Phoenix" Takahashi: You're going down, I draw! I summon "Flamvell Magician" in attack mode!

"Flamvell Magician" appeared in front of Kenta alongside a panel that read "ATK: 1400. LV: 4".

Kenta: I then play 2 cards face down and end my turn!

"The Duelist" drew a card from his deck as two face down cards materialized behind "Flamvell Magician".

"The Duelist": Since you control a monster on your side of the field and I don't, I'm allowed to special summon "Photon Thrasher" in attack mode.

"Photon Thrasher" appears next to "The Duelist" with a panel that reads "ATK: 2100. LV: 4".

"The Duelist": I'll have my "Photon Thrasher" attack your "Flamvell Magician" and deal you 700 damage!

The space warrior cut down the fire mage in one slice with its sword as "Flamvell Magician" exploded into pixels, causing Kenta's life points to drop down to 3300.

"The Duelist": Next I'll summon "Summoner Monk" in attack mode, but due to its special ability, it gets switched to defense mode automatically. I also play 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"Summoner Monk" (DEF: 1600, LV: 4) materialized next to "Photon Thrasher" as two face down cards appeared behind them.

Kenta: Just wait until you see what I'm cooking up, I draw! I summon "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist: Gorilla" in attack mode!

"Gorilla" materialized in front of Kenta alongside a panel that read "ATK: 1600. LV: 4".

Kenta: And since I a FIRE attribute monster on my side of the field, I'm allowed to special summon "Goka: the Pyre Of Malice" in attack mode too!

"Goka" also materialized next to "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist: Gorilla" with a panel reading "ATK: 2200. LV: 6".

Kenta: Now I'll have "Goka" destroy your "Photon Thrasher" to deal you 100 damage and next turn, you'll be defenseless!

"Goka" charged towards "The Duelist"s monster before he decided to take action.

"The Duelist": Not so fast, I activate one of my face down cards: "Mirror Force". Say goodbye to your monsters, because they're taking a one way trip to the graveyard.

"Goka" and "Gorilla" were hit with "Goka"s reflected attack before shattering into pixels and leaving Kenta defenseless.

Kenta: Damn you! I end my turn!

Back to our brave Lyoko Warriors watching the duel on TV.

Ulrich: Kenta can't even hope of getting in at least one hit. This next turn will either make or break him.

Aelita: I wouldn't be so sure. "The Duelist" is planing something, I just know it.

And Aelita was right, because it came time for "The Duelist" to make his next move. And he was ready to end things quickly.

"The Duelist": This is the end for you, "Phoenix". By the end of my battle phase, this duel will be over.

Kenta: Did you already forget my face down cards? You sure you wanna take that the risk?

"The Duelist": No, I didn't. Which is why I'm going to get rid of them using my other face down spell card: "Heavy Storm"!

Furious gusts of wind ran their way through Kenta's side of the field as his face down cards were revealed to be "Torrential Tribute" and "Call of the Haunted" before being destroyed.

Kenta: No, my last line of defense!

"The Duelist": It's over. I summon "Photon Crusher" in attack mode.

"Photon Crusher" appeared next to "Photon Slasher" with a panel that read "ATK: 2000. LV: 4".

"The Duelist": But he won't be here for long, as I'll be tributing it along with "Photon Slasher" to bring out my ace in the hole.

Odd: This is it.

William: Here it comes.

"The Duelist": Behold the infinite power of the galaxy's might, for I special summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" in attack mode!

Kite Tenjou's iconic ace monster descended down from deep space before letting out a mighty roar as its panel read "ATK: 3000. LV: 8".

Aelita: There it is: "The Duelist"s signature monster.

Jeremie: This duel is officially over now.

"The Duelist": But that's not all. I activate the spell "Monster Reborn" to bring back my "Photon Crusher". Now my brothers in arms, attack Kenta's life points directly and end this duel!

"Galaxy-Eyes" fired off a charged beam of cosmic energy while "Photon Crusher" charged towards "The Phoenix" with its club, reducing his life points to 0 and ending the duel.

Jeremie: Called it.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, this duel is over. Your winner and still world "Duel Monsters" champion: "The Duelist"!

The crowds in the arena burst into applause for their mysterious champion's victory as most of the Lyoko Warriors were still in awe of how short the match really was.

Ulrich: I can't believe that "The Duelist" just destroyed Kenta in just four turns.

Odd: I can't believe how fast he got "Galaxy-Eyes" out on the field.

Jeremie: I can't believe we thought that the end result would be any different from last time.

William: Wouldn't facing off against "The Duelist" be something awesome to talk about with people, even if we lost?

Jeremie: I guess it would, but he only duels against people who he thinks can give him an actual challenge. I highly doubt any of us qualify to that standard.

Odd: He hasn't dealt with the likes of Odd Della Robia yet. Just you wait and see, he'll be down on his knees one day while I'm standing proud after I've beat him.

Aelita: That'll also be the day you and Sissi finally hook up.

The group then exchange a few laughs at Odd's expense.

Aelita: Don't worry, Odd. I'm sure that one day, we'll all get a chance to face "The Duelist", and I'm sure that at least one of us could win against him in the end.

The episode ends with a shot of "The Duelist" through the TV screen as we fade to black.

 _(Ending Theme: "Subsonics/Subdigitals" whichever one it was that played during the original show's ending credits)_

 **(Author's Note #2: I know that this chapter took a really long time to get put up, which I apollogize for, but please bare with me when I say that I don't own every card ever made for the game. And when I'm making deck lists for all of the characters, I have to analyze every card through the Wiki's card database, jot down each card and how many copies get put in the deck and extra deck and make sure that I know all their stats and abilities if they have them. This should only happen when I'm making a character's and when I decide to either add new cards or take old ones out (which should begin happening within the next few episode). I simply ask that you be a bit more lenient with me while waiting for each new episode to come out, the process of making this story is roughly similar to how I do all my stories: rough draft then final draft which gets uploaded. That being said, thank you for being patient with me this far, and I hope that the next chapter doesn't take nearly as long to get uploaded. While you wait, please don't forget to favorite, follow and review (please see my policy regarding trolls on my profile) while checking out my other works (I got a lot of cool stuff coming out this year) and as always, DSX62415, out.)**


End file.
